


Я не люблю целоваться

by BlackyDono



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не всем людям нравится целоваться.<br/>А, может, они просто не встречали тех, с кем бы им понравилось?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не люблю целоваться

Мне никогда раньше не нравилось целоваться.  
Не то чтобы я раз попробовал и больше этого совсем не делал, просто я никогда не видел в этом смысла.  
Мне еще с детства казалось, что ничего приятного, романтичного и возбуждающего в том, чтобы усиленно делать вид, что ты пытаешься съесть своего партнера, нет.  
Поэтому я не особо ладил с девушками - у них же мания постоянно целоваться - как присосутся, хорошо, если язык не попытаются в рот засунуть. А когда отказываешь им, обижаются, говорят, не любишь. Странные они существа, эти девушки.

А потом ты все изменил.

Мы сидели у тебя в комнате - ты, я и Майки. Что-то обсуждали насчет группы; я сидел на полу и перебирал струны гитары, не отрывая от тебя глаз, а ты рисовал, изредка поднимая глаза, и в эти моменты я отводил взгляд в сторону, надеясь, что ты не замечаешь, как я на тебя смотрю.  
В тебе было что-то волшебное, чего я никак не мог понять, и оно меня притягивало. То, как ты забавно морщишь нос, когда тебе что-то не нравится, как ты улыбаешься, как ты задумчиво хмуришься, все это буквально выбивало меня из этого мира, заставляя витать где-то в облаках. И вот тогда, в тот момент, ты так уверенно водил карандашом по бумаге с мечтательным выражением лица, и было такое чувство, что ты, если даже встретишься со мной глазами, не поймешь, что я на тебя смотрю, настолько ты казался отрешенным. Я не мог тобой не любоваться.  
Майки надоело, что мы с тобой выпадаем из реальности, он что-то пробурчал и оставил нас вдвоем. Ты, кажется, этого даже не заметил, а я запаниковал. Оставаться с тобой наедине было для меня пыткой, я боялся сделать что-нибудь не так, сказать что-то не то и выдать все, что я чувствую, когда тебя вижу. Хотя, я и сам не особо понимал, что я вообще чувствовал.  
Вдруг ты отложил в сторону карандаш и альбом и слез с кровати на пол, усевшись прямо напротив меня.  
\- Сыграй мне, Фрэнки, - чуть слышно попросил ты и, опустив взгляд, добавил, - пожалуйста. - Как будто я мог отказать.  
\- Что?  
\- Что угодно. Мне нравится слушать, как ты играешь.  
Я сглотнул, уставившись на гриф гитары, даже не представляя, что тебе сыграть, все мысли куда-то улетучились из головы, там осталась только одна - тебе нравится слушать, как я играю.  
\- Фрэнки.  
Я поднял глаза и столкнулся с тобой взглядом. Ты придвинулся ко мне, ты был невыносимо близко, я даже чувствовал твое дыхание. Ты приблизился еще, и я закрыл глаза. Ты пахнешь кофе, немного сигаретами и чем-то непонятным, сладким и невероятно приятным.

Ты перевернул мой мир тогда, коснувшись своими мягкими чуть влажными губами моих губ и резко отстранившись. Мне впервые захотелось продолжить, мне было это нужно, как будто от этого зависела моя жизнь. Я отложил гитару в сторону, притянул тебя к себе и провел языком по твоим губам.

Вообще, я все еще не люблю целоваться.  
Ни с кем, кроме тебя.


End file.
